


Every Word Is True

by Sass_Master



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sass_Master/pseuds/Sass_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to eat you out,” Cas says, low and sincere, a spark of mirth coloring his tone.</p>
<p>Dean sucks in a breath, holds it and lets it out slowly. “Okay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Word Is True

Dean should have known that getting dressed after his shower was a futile endeavor. Cas was all over him the second he walked in the bedroom, wrapping him up in a hug that could have passed for innocent until he started kissing along Dean’s jaw, nosing at his damp hair line. “You smell nice,” he rumbled, broad hands distractingly low on Dean’s back, and that was all the coaxing Dean needed to drag him to bed.

But then Cas decided to _take his time_ from there, pressing Dean into the sheets, mouthing at his neck, fingers tracing Dean’s nipples until they stiffen under his touch. They’re both down to their boxers by now, and Dean feels like he’s been hard for goddamn hours, stifling a whimper every time Cas’s warm, solid weight shifts on top of him.

Cas sighs against his cheek, teeth scraping his earlobe. “I want to eat you out,” he says, low and sincere, a spark of mirth coloring his tone.

Dean’s stomach jolts pleasantly at the idea. It’s not a totally surprising thing for Cas to say – he’s been picking up the less clinical pillow talk with alarming speed and he’s got no shame about using it. And, well, he’s got no shame about _performing_ that particular act either.

Dean sucks in a breath, holds it and lets it out slowly. “Okay,” he says after a beat, suddenly tense beneath Cas – not unrelaxed, just _excited_ , restless in anticipation.

He feels Cas huff against his neck. “ _Okay_ ,” he echoes, clearly mimicking him. Dean can’t confirm that Cas rolls his eyes – he’s too busy leaving a mark on Dean’s collarbone – but it’s more or less implied.

The fog of arousal clouding Dean’s mind lifts just enough to realize that Cas is poking fun at him. “What?” he says defensively, the impact of his surliness undercut by how breathless he is at this point in the evening.

“I don’t understand why you feign indifference,” Cas says, eyes flicking towards Dean’s as he presses a kiss over Dean’s heart. “We both know you’re eager for this,” he adds, hands sliding to Dean’s ass and squeezing. Dean flushes a bit, but doesn’t deny it. “ _Okay_ ,” Cas repeats with a light snort, turning Dean onto his stomach.

Dean goes without hesitation, allowing himself to be guided into place by Cas’s sure fingers. He could let this go, but – “I dunno what you want me to say,” he mutters, shaky as Cas kisses the nape of his neck, his shoulders, every vertebra as he wanders lower.

“Whatever you’re thinking,” Cas replies as he inches Dean’s underwear down, slipping it past his legs and off. Dean readily parts his thighs so Cas can settle between them as he shifts down the bed. “What went through your mind when I suggested it?”

Dean’s brain sort of short circuited at the time, if he’s being honest – the idea of it, the _words_ in Cas’s low burr. “I thought—” He hesitates, not sure why he’s entertaining Cas, really, but it’s easier to find the words when Cas palms his ass, mouth drawing nearer to where Dean really wants it. “I thought oh _hell_ yes,” he blurts out, breaking into a hint of a self-conscious chuckle at the end, but he did it. He said it.

“That sounds more like it,” Cas says with a note of approval that settles warmly in Dean’s stomach. He’s got Dean spread open now, breath ghosting over him intimately – he’s _right there_. “Now what are you thinking?”

“Think I want you to get on with it,” Dean grits out, more desperate than irritable. And Cas does, dips his head forward and attends to Dean with slow, broad licks with the flat of his tongue. “I—” Dean’s voice hitches, not even sure what he’s trying to say. Christ, there’s still something that feels dirty and wrong about this, but fuck if that doesn’t turn him on more. “Oh, yeah,” he gasps when Cas smoothly thrusts his tongue _in_ , “Yeah, fuck, fuck,” he whines, trailing off into incoherent babbling, hips twitching towards the heat of Cas’s mouth, the pressure of the mattress beneath him. He nearly sobs in protest when Cas pulls away.

“What about now?” Cas asks, perfectly composed.

It takes a second for Dean’s brain to catch up, to realize what Cas is getting at. He’s panting and squirming and utterly put out that Cas had the audacity to stop. “Think you’re a pain in the ass,” he hisses, feeling bratty over being denied. That earns him a smack from Cas’s hand, the impact sharp against one cheek. It startles him into a moan that tapers off into a breathy laugh. “Ow, _literally_ ,” he adds, but the griping is all for show. Sure, there’s a lingering sting warming his skin, but doesn’t exactly have a problem with that. He’s already contemplating what he can say to make Cas do that again.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Cas says, obviously making no plans to continue until Dean answers.

“I’m thinking—” Dean hesitates again, but knowing that Cas will give him more if he plays along actually spurs him into doing it. “I’m thinking that’s so _hot_ ,” he admits, finding it easier to mumble it into the pillow, face burning.

“When I put my tongue inside you?” Cas asks. “Or when I do this?”

Dean’s expecting it this time, but he still gasps when Cas brings his palm down with another loud smack. “ _Both_ , Cas, Jesus.”

Cas hums, pleased, and gives Dean what he wants – he leans back in with enthusiasm, uses slick teasing strokes and delicate flicks that leave Dean swearing fretfully, writhing on the sheets.

“Cas,” Dean cries out, barely aware he’s saying anything at all, “ _Cas_.”

Cas pulls back again. “Tell me,” he urges, hands stroking Dean’s ass. “Still _okay_?” His touch is almost soothing until he lifts one palm and brings it cracking down again, prompting Dean to speak.

“So good, Cas,” Dean practically whines, not even holding back this time, too goddamn into this to even care that Cas is being a smug jerk. “Want more,” he slurs, mind hazy with desire. He’s not usually so forthcoming, much more likely to bite out a disgruntled _you know what I want, Cas, don’t be a dick_ , but Cas already has him changing his tune. He’ll get what he wants if he just has the guts to ask for it.

He’s rewarded for his candor, one of Cas’s fingers circling gently, sliding deep – _easily_ , god, he’s so loose and wet from Cas’s mouth. Dean releases his death grip on the bedding, reaching down to hold himself open now that one of Cas’s hands is occupied. His face is on fire and he doesn’t have the words right now, stunned into silence at his own shamelessness, hoping that’s a bold enough display to say _love this so fucking much, don’t you dare stop_.

By some miracle, Cas is done teasing him for the time being, and Dean’s lost in it, Cas’s mouth soft but insistent, stubble scraping his sensitive skin, a second finger stretching him and curling inside just right, relentless over that spot that makes him choke on his own breath. “I’m gonna come,” he says with urgency, surprised to hear himself say it out loud, to realize how fucking close he is – grinding against the bed, Cas working him over with his fingers and tongue, it’s more than enough to get him there, sobbing Cas’s name, gasping _so good, so good_ and staining the sheets.

Cas rolls him onto his back in a clean spot as he calms down, settling himself between Dean’s thighs again. Dean pulls him close, clutches his shoulder with one hand, trails another to the elastic at Cas’s waist.  Cas is still so hard, and Dean’s not nearly finished here.

“You should fuck me,” he says before he can change his mind, licking his lips and holding Cas’s gaze.

Cas’s lips quirk. “I should, should I?”

Dean knows what Cas is angling for, and he’s too blissfully sated to be anything other than honest. “Want you to,” he concedes, helping Cas slip out of his boxers – and god, he really does, can’t believe how strongly he craves it even though he’s already thoroughly spent.

Cas smiles, tender and delighted, and it’s easy enough for him to slick himself up and push inside, hot and unyielding and right where Dean wants him. The stretch is exquisite, oh so gratifying even without the immediate promise of orgasm, and Dean’s heart pounds knowing how good it is for Cas, thrilled to be a part of that.

Cas keeps his pace nice and easy, steadily rocking into Dean, his unshaven cheek rasping against Dean’s neck as he buries his face there. Dean gasps right along with him as he tips over the edge, muscles flexing beneath Dean’s hands, growling into Dean’s ear.

Dean relishes the feeling of Cas’s firm body pressed against him as their breathing slows, Cas staring down at him with awe and adoration. He relaxes into the mattress, closing his eyes when Cas reaches out to run his fingers through his hair.

“What are you thinking now?” Cas asks, soft and sincere, the self-satisfaction at bay for the moment.

“I think I’m in love,” Dean says, playfully, cracking an eye open, but he finds himself pausing when he looks at Cas. He’s never said anything like that before, not even as a joke, and, well, the thing is, maybe it’s not so much of a joke after all. “I mean,” he says, hastening to clarify, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Not just saying that cause you totally rocked my world.”

He hopes Cas understands, that he can see through Dean’s fumbling to hear what he’s really trying to say. By the look on Cas’s face, his smile affectionate, eyes impossibly fond, he gets it just fine. Dean’s so fucking crazy about him it’s honestly embarrassing.

Dean lets himself be drawn in for a kiss, too gone on Cas to be squeamish about where his mouth’s been. Cas cradles his face carefully, holding his gaze, voice a gentle murmur. “I was thinking exactly the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Kat for inadvertently helping me realize that there was something I could add to this <3
> 
> I'm here on [tumblr](http://sass-master-stina.tumblr.com).


End file.
